Pazuzu The Ape
Pazuzu the Ape or formerly called "Jojo the Dancing Ape" was a Western Gorilla, who took refuge in a Large Radar dish after his mountain home was overrun by toad men, he then lived in the Cubic Realm which is located somewhere in space. As of today, it is said Pazuzu is locked deep underground covered in cement one day through dark rituals be woken and rain hell upon everyone and everything. Personality Pazuzu was usually Angry and hostile to anyone who crosses his path, but he became more friendly if you would admire his Radar Dish and his business. Description Pazuzu the Ape looked almost exactly like a normal Gorilla except for a few bizarre features, he had 2 large curly horns growing out of each side of his head and a single scar going down his right eye causing the eye to glaze over and giving it a white tint. History Pazuzu the Ape was born in a mass Gorilla breeding ring and quickly taken from his parents and put into training to become a circus animal, after his training was complete he would tour his state under the name "Jojo the dancing gorilla" it is heavily speculated that Pazuzu comes from an alternate timeline as he regularly recalls that "I was there when the nukes dropped on Earth" in the current timeline he exists in it is hinted at that the Earth still exists, after the nukes dropped and he woke up in the middle of a crater he looked around and saw nothing but hell fire surrounding him, he decided he didnt want to stay on the Earth anymore and made a rocket ship out of Nuclear Warheads and sent himself to space, during his trip through space he ingested so much toxic waste that it put him into a coma and possibly was the cause of his old age and horns, after soaring through space he may have entered a worm hole where he reached the Alternate timeline, after soaring through space for another 5,000 years he reached the Cubic Realm where he lived starting a jungle city, but after Zhdun broke his promise, Pazuzu was captured and subdued being put into a large thing of cement and put underground. Relationships Pazuzu the Ape had many hostile relationships and not many friendly, Pazuzu the Ape showed a large dislike towards Elmer as he had made many threats to him in the past, it is not known why he disliked him so much. Pazuzu had also been in contact with many evil figures, like as he claimed Zhdun which "Appeared to me in a dream" and told him to create "BreachCORP" Pazuzu was married to Lev in Minecraft BreachCORP BreachCORP was created after the evil figure Zhdun supposedly appeared to him in a dream, and told Pazuzu to create BreachCORP for some unknown evil deed, After his creation of his stone Radar Dish it quickly exploded due to a unknown signal, after the explosion a mysterious man named "Twerps3" helped him create a Quantum Battery and turn his Radar Dish into stainless steel, Pazuzu made empty threats about "The Breach" and "The awakening", which eventually was his undoing. BreachCorp as it currently stands is a wholly benevolent organization that will cause no harm to any living people. It provides its members with free health care, benefits, prosperity, and many other such benevolent rewards. Members also allegedly receive a very cool badge upon joining. BreachCORP is the wealthiest known organization in the Cubic Realm and you should join it today. Category:Non-Canon Category:Incomplete